All is fair in love and fairytales
by x.SwiitzBabe.x
Summary: This is Edwards point of veiw instead of Bella speaking. Edward a typical gentlemen who falls in love at first sigt with Bella a new girl who came from Phenoix.
1. Chapter 1 First laying eyes on her

The School bell rang I walked to the school entrance smoothly and casually. I opened the door; there was a girl behind me so I held it open for her. Anything a gentleman would do.

"Ladies first "I said.

"Thanks. No one does that anymore" she smiled as she turned around.

I went to step forward and smile back but I just couldn't, I was in a trance I had never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. She had: brown hair just down to her chest, blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean when the sun beams onto it, a cute nose that was the perfect size and her lips her lips were amazing, medium sized rosy pink with a watermelon lip gloss.

"Move out of the way punk"

"Yeah dude were going to be late"

"Huh, oh, I'm sorry" I replied to the people who I had been keeping behind.

By the time I had come out of the trance she had gone, I suppose she had gone to class which I guess I should have been doing. I walked into the classroom swiftly.

"Edward you are late!" Mr. Radcliff pointed out.

"I know sir I'm sorry it won't happen again" I said trying to save myself from getting a tardy.

I sat down and just couldn't help not to think about her. I decided that I would approach her again the thing is I didn't know when. I sighed at myself I'm so pathetic I thought.

"Knock Knock" the door knocked that was strange because no one ever came to our class room it was like a deserted place really.

"Come in" Mr. Radcliff said but he is really loud so it kind of shook me.

The Doorknob twisted slowly, it opened one couldn't make out if it was a boy or a girl by the shadow and then there they were...


	2. Chapter 2 We meet again

It was her! The girl who I had met at the entrance door, she must have gone to reception to get her new time table when she left me standing at the door. Wow, she was even more beautiful than I thought. I sat at my own at the back so she had to sit next to me; when I worked that out I was over the moon. Sir introduced her to the whole class.

"Attention please!"Mr. Radcliff shouted. "This is Isabella Swan"

"I would prefer everybody to call me Bella. Thanks" Bella stuttered.

Who blames her Mr. Radcliff pulled her out in front of the whole class.

"Right okay then. Your seat is at the back by Edward Cullen. That is where you will sit until the end of this semester. You should have no problems Edward is one of my best students and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind showing you around, would you Edward?"

"No sir it would be my pleasure." I Replied

"Yeah! You will get some pleasure alright" commented another student in the class.

I just glared and pulled the chair out for Bella. She smiled. Gosh when she smiled it just lit up her whole face. When I found out that Bella was going to be sitting next to me for the rest of the semester I was well chuffed. Time passed we had such a crap lesson about animals and their reproductive system; next week we are going to do it on humans and compare the two what fun this should be. Luckily we were all saved by the bell!

"Hey Edward could you show me the blue building 8LG room please. I mean if you want to you don't have to I'll get someone else. I'll just ask...." Bella babbled on I just had to stop her.

"Bella it is okay I will do it! Who would be as mad enough to turn you down?" I said.

"Thank-you so much I mean it's not every day people accept the new girl. And it's also not every time someone is as polite as you. Don't seem to be human these days, I mean the class from years ago has just disappeared and I would love to find it again." She smiled

"Well maybe you have, Bella can I ask you something?"

"Yeah course shoot." She replied

"Maybe we could go out sometime? I could show you the sites get, to know you better become friends maybe?"

Of course by this time they had reached it to Bella's next lesson in the blue building and she was already late so they couldn't stay and chat, unfortunately for both of them. They had next lesson with each other luckily Home ET.


	3. Chapter 3 Math

**[[So its the next lesson. wonderr what happens?? read and see...]]**

The bell rang. I rushed to Math to save her a space considering we were kind of friends now. I got to class and grabbed the desk with 2 chairs and I aimed for the back of the classroom so we could chat more. It felt like forever when I was waiting for her, I got so concerned what if she was lost in this big building? What if she was being bullied and is being flushed down the toilet right now while I'm in this stupid lesson? What if... Before I went into full on panic mode and hyperventilating there she was walked straight through the door as sexy as ever!

"Hey Bella over here" I grabbed her attention and pointed at the chair next to me.

She sighed of relief.

"Hey gorgeous" I said as she came over to sit down.

"What me gorgeous in phffttt in your dreams I'm no where pretty" she said putting herself down.

"Pinch me I must be dreaming then. You're gorgeous don't put yourself down ever again" I replied trying to rebuild her confidence.

"Thanks Edward. You're so kind." Hopefully by now I have plucked her up.

The lesson carried on boring old math teaching us time tables like I don't know already I mean I have been alive for centuries now. But Bella couldn't get her head around the Colum method.

"Hey urm Edward Could you help me I don't understand."

"sure." I explained what to do....

"Thanks so much you know it's so much easier when you explain. Maybe you should be me my teacher" She winked.

I smiled but I didn't understand the joke.

"So about us meeting after school, is Saturday okay?" I asked

"Well I would have to ask my dad but it should be okay where I should meet you?" she inquired

"I will come and pick you up around 6pm? At your house "

"Yeah. Cool don't you need my number and my house address though?"

"Bella this is forks everyone knows where everyone lives except where I live of course."

"Oh yeah and why is that? And here is my number. 240.030.090"

"Because I'm a Cullen for now that's all you need to know."

"Oh okay then a mysterious man hmm sexy I like it!"

We both giggled. The lesson flew by with Bella next to me I had no care in the world as long as I'm with my Bella. I knew exactly the place where to take her on our first date and she would absolutely love it I'm sure. Saturday 6pm can't wait!


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Charlie

It was 6:00pm on the dot and I was pulling up to her house. I don't believe in that fashionably late crap prim and prompt I say. I was in skinny jeans, converse trainers in black, a white shirt and a black tie with sunglasses oh yeah I was looking good. I was filled with fear as I approached the door closer and closer, I got bum bum bum bum my heart pounded! I had the right mind to turn back and drive of but an opportunity does not come like this every day I should be grateful. I rang to doorbell a man answered it I'm guessing Bella's dad. He had a moustache and a few grey hairs.

"Good evening" I shook his hand

"Hi" He Replied

"I'm Edward I you are Mr. Swan."

"Charlie. And yeah she will be down in a minute. BELLA! Edward is here." He shouted

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute" Bella shouted from downstairs.

"Come in, come in...So u want a drink, a condom maybe, I know a punch in the face?" Charlie said rather hostile

"I'm sorry?" I replied confused.

"If you hurt my daughter I will rearrange your face. Does u hear me?"

Just then Bella was walking down the stairs and heard what Charlie said.

"DAD" she said embarrassed.

"No Bella its okay I understand and don't worry. Charlie your daughter will be safe with me" I said trying to reassure him that everything will be okay.

Bella gave her dad the evils.

"Come on Edward lets ago" She demanded and grabbed my hand

I opened the car door for her.

"After you me lady."

"Why thank you Mr." We said in British accents taking the piss


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the family part 1

I got in the car and revved the engine of my silver Volvo c30 and drove off.

"Where are we going Edward?" Bella asked

"It's a surprise." I replied

"Oh, why is it cause you're a Cullen?" she said

"Mmm funny we are almost there." I said

"I can't wait."

"I hope you like Chinese

"Omg. It's like you read my mind. I absolutely love Chinese it's like my favourite. How did you know?" she asked.

"I told you I'm a Cullen. We are here!" I told her.

"No way is this your house? It's amazing." She said totally shocked.

We pulled up to my house. It is quite a big house I have to admit most of it is glass. I opened the car door for Bella.

"Wow that was fast" she said confused.

I took Bella's hand and walked her to the door. My sister Alice was at the door already.

"Hey there I'm Alice your Bella right? Hey! Edwards told me a lot about you" Alice said rather preppy I think she was a bit tired. (She does that a lot)

We managed to get past Alice to me the rest of the family. She met:

Esme (My adoptive mama)

Charlise (My adoptive papa)

Alice and Rosalie Hale Adopted sisters)

Jasper Hale and Emmet Cullen (Adoptive brothers)

We all gathered around the table and sat down Bella next to me and my mother.... After we had finished I took Bella on a tour of my house.

We stopped in my room. She saw a load of DVD and cds and wanted to have a look. I forgot I had lesbian porn on DVD and she went straight for that. And put it in the DVD player. She wasn't disgusted more turned on I smelt the tempting fluids rush through her body. I couldn't hold it in it in needed to kiss her I pounced on her lips we kissed passionately it started with a few separate kisses all of a sudden it started to get more intimate with our tongues going in rhythm with each other. Bella and I made our way to the bed I was on top she was on the bottom; her legs separated around my body and hung on to my back. The porn was still on in the background and they were hitting orgasms and it made us both wet. I know that my body temperature was cold but I think that all the excitement got to Bella and she was all hot... She went to do the button of my jeans. But I stopped her with high force I got off her with my super speed and smashed myself against the wall causing it to crack a little bit. I froze the porn I hit it that hard. I took it out the DVD player and just glared at Bella.....


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting the family part 2

"I...I can't loose my way with you Bella". I said to break the silence.

"I understand you just met me right? It would be so weird." She Said

"No it's not that..."

"What? Are you a virgin are you scared because to be fair I haven't lost my virginity yet."

"NO! It isn't that... I'm Scared I will hurt you" I said hopping that she would stop guessing.

"What is it then?!" she said very hostile.

"I...I'm" I stuttered

"Go on spit it out Edward!" This time she was really angry.

"A vampire, I'm a vampire Bella. And if we got carried away then I might hurt you. Now why would I want to do that?"

I waited for and answer she just stared at me and shock. I didn't think she believed me and then...

"A vampire? Really Edward isn't that a mythical creature?" She sounded unimpressed.

"Yes. You know I find that insulting." I replied

"Well I want proof!"

"You want proof oh I got your proof."

I took Bella by the hand put her on my back and we went for a quick run around my house in less than a minute. I wonder if she believed me yet and I think I had a chance of bringing her round. She was seemed tired and confused so I brought her all the way up to my room and lay her on my bed. She woke up and hour later.

"Sleeping beauty awakes" I greeted her.

"Why am I asleep in your bed?"

"After our little run you got very tired but I don't understand why considering you didn't do any running!"

"Vampire! I remember now wow. That's shocking news. I don't have any idea how to respond."

"Well how about you being my girlfriend?" I asked

"What?! Edward you hardly know me. Don't you think that it's a bit fast?"

"I know. Bella I have lived a long time and I have never ever felt this way about a girl before. Do you believe in love at first sight? Because as soon as I saw you my whole world lit up. Your blue eyes like the ocean, glistened in the rain your long brown hair your perfect nose your perfect sized lips and mmm that lip gloss makes me go crazy!" I said hoping for the best.

"Edward I don't know what to say that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me"

"How about a yes?" I Said hoping for the best.


	7. Chapter 7 No Longer A Virgin

"Edward I'm Touched, I Have to be honest with you ever since the day I saw you I thought that there was something unique, but I couldn't figure out what is was. I knew I had to get to know you and now I have my life has changed sooo much I just wanna thank you. For showing me love nobody has showed me that kind of commitment ever and the fact that you could share your secret with me makes our love all the while. Edward I love you and if you don't love me I might as walk away now."

"Bella! Stop of course I love you. I have don't nothing but think about you ever since. And btw you still haven't answered my question?"

"Edward of course YES!"

"Great not come here you sexy beast"

We kissed passionately, his tongue in dipping in and out of my mouth. We took to the bed again. I took my top off I could feel Edwards body on my boobs it felt so good. I ripped his shirt off Oh my gosh what I saw was the body of a Cullen and I've never seen anything like that before. My hand slowly went to UN button his pants. I pulled the zipper down so he was in his bare boxers he had a big below space. Edward was so strong when he ripped my skirt off he got my panties as well before I knew it I was in my bra alone! He tried to take my bar off but he struggled a little bit so I helped him. I tried to rip his boxers off but it didn't work so he did himself. We were both naked! I was about to go down the Edward stopped again.

"What's wrong is my fanny off-putting?"

"No course not your Vijay jay is sexy babe, it's just..,"

Edward reached into the cupboard and pulled out a durex. I smiled at least he was prepared and thoughtful. He slipped it on. We traded places I was on top this time. Ooft his body was gorge. I licked down to his member I suckled it into my mouth it was friggin HUGE. At one point I almost gagged! I sucked until he became hard at this point I couldn't go I on it was too big. I think he sensed when I was tired he turned me over. It went in. I couldah swore it went all the way through my body he went in and out so fast it was in milliseconds... I was reaching Orgasms.

"Edward. Uh Edward Please Harder Faster!" She said very sexily

"Oh you like it do you? Huh scream my name do it"

"EDWARDDDDDD Arghhh EDWARDDDD" She said orgasmic.

I sprayed my cum all over her face. I liked hers up from her Vijay jay. I took the condom off. And through it the trash. I made out with Bella a bit more, teased her for a bit by liking her nipples. And then I decided I had to stop. I put my clothes back on and left Bella to get changed i knew it would take her a bit longer. I went to get a drink of cool aid from the kitchen.

"Dude was it good" Emmet asked

"What do you mean?"

"I heard her screaming your name. So was it good?"

"I don't feel I need to share that with you Emmet"

I left him in the kitchen. I went up to Bella she was Dressed, We was talking then she got a phone call. It caused her to leave quickly. Hmm I wonder who it was. Ah well girls need privacy and I respect that...


End file.
